Life and Times of Football Maniacs
by KC Brennan
Summary: Oneshots. "Even if he understood why he was doing it, Sena still wished the bus driver didn't give him such a strange look when the two of them got on the bus."
1. Theme 5: Anger

**Theme #5 - Anger**

They had all seen Hiruma angry at one time or another, mostly because of the way a match was going, or when he was being his usual self and shooting at every 'fucking thing' in sight.

But those times paled in comparison to how livid he was now.

"What happened?" The question, spoken in such a cold tone, sent shivers down his spine. The rest of their teammates were standing only a few feet away, concern and worry for his well-being written all over their faces, but were kept at bay by the waves of anger literally rolling off of Hiruma.

Sena shrinked lower into his jacket, mindful of the sling supporting his left arm. "Some people from my middle school came to… visit me last night."

He felt his muscles tense in anticipation for the bomb to go off, and wasn't disappointed when Hiruma whipped out one of his guns and began shooting at the field, taking out his Devil Handbook at the same time.

"You are going to tell me the names of every single one of those fucking bastards."

Sena cringed at the death threat veiled with those words. Even if he didn't tell him, Hiruma would just be able to find it out on his own. Those three guys were gong to have to pray for mercy because, judging by his captain's and the rest of the team's expressions, they were soon going to die very horrible deaths.


	2. Theme 95: New Year

Mamori entered the clubhouse, temporarily escaping the chaos of the party outside. The New Years Eve party was also celebrating the Devil Bat's victory at the Christmas Bowl, and all of their friends from the other teams, including the new ones they made at Teikoku, had come to join them.

The countdown was going to start in a few minutes, and it was only then that she had noticed Hiruma had slipped away from the party. Worried that he might be planning something, she made her way over to the clubhouse, giving an excuse about refreshments to Sena and Suzuna. She had guessed right, for Hiruma was sitting on one of the chairs inside, going over something on his laptop.

"Aren't you going to celebrate with everyone?"

He didn't look up, the steady typing of his hands continuing without pause.

"It was your team's victory at the Christmas Bowl, after all."

The typing continued. Mamori sighed, annoyed with the lack of reactions, when he spoke up. "I'll be there in a little bit, fucking manager. Go back to the party."

She probably should have felt even more annoyed, but she only stared at him in contemplative silence. She blinked when the sound of chanting flowed into her ears, signaling the start of the countdown.

5…

"The countdown's started."

4…

"Hm."

3…

She hesitated for a moment before walking briskly over to him.

2…

Hiruma looked up from his laptop when she stopped to stand directly next to him. "What do you-" He was cut off as she bent over to place her lips over his.

1…

She could here everyone outside erupting into cheers as the clocks struck midnight, announcing the arrival of the New Year. She pulled her mouth away from Hiruma, straightening up to give him a sweet smile as he stared at her in blank surprise. "Happy New Year, Hiruma."

With that, she turned to walk out of the classroom, ignoring the way her heart fluttered in her chest and the heat making its way to her cheeks. She reached the doorway and was about to step out into the cold January air when his voice stopped her.

"There are thirty-one million, five hundred and fifty-six thousand and nine hundred and twenty-six seconds in one year."

Mamori turned to stare at Hiruma, her brow rising in confusion. He looked up at her, his stare intense. "Do I have to wait that long for another kiss?"

She could feel her face stretching as the smile spread across her face.


	3. Theme 107: Mine

**Theme #107: Mine**

Given her natural beauty, soft and feminine personality, and talent in football, it was no surprise that Karin was one of the most popular girls within Teikoku Academy. Naturally, this attracted a lot of attention from both males and females alike; people who made an effort to offer her all forms of assistance, present her with gifts, and shower her with praise. For those not privileged enough to share the same class with her, Karin's fans took to coming onto the football field during practice, screaming her name and cheering on everything she did.

It was during one of these practices that a 3rd year walked onto the field toward Karin, his arms filled with a large bouquet of roses. The team had been given a fifteen minute break, and Karin and Taka were standing off to the side, taking sips from their water bottles while discussing strategies for their next game, when the boys sauntered up to them, cocky smirks painted across their faces.

One of them, a particularly tall and lanky boy from Karin's class, stepped forward and held out the bouquet of roses for her to take. "For you, Karin-san. Only roses such as these have any hope of competing with your natural beauty."

Karin, the polite girl that she was, accepted the flowers, an uncomfortable flush coloring her face. "Um, thank you, Satoshi-san. Do you need anything else?"

He bent down towards her, a sneer creeping at the corners of his mouth when she inched back away from him, totally oblivious to the way Taka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have come to ask you for a date, my lady. For only one such as you, with your astounding beauty and natural grace, can be the only one fit to date someone such as myself."

Karin pursed her lips, her discomfort showing plainly in her eyes as her hands gripped tighter around the bouquet. "Um, I'm sorry, Satoshi-san, but I would have to decline."

His hand lashed out to grab her wrist, pulling her closer to him as his face twisted into an evil sneer. "Unfortunately, Karin-san, I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish that answer when another hand shot out to grab his wrist, the painful grip twisting his wrist until her was forced to let go with a cry of pain. He looked to the side, ready to snap at the person who had dared to interrupt him, but was stopped by cold, furious eyes. Taka was staring intensely at him, his face still composed into his usual mask, but his emitting waves of hostility towards the boy standing before him. Satoshi took an involuntary step back, a shiver creeping up his spine as he rubbed his wrist.

Taka stepped toward him, subtly moving in front of Karin in the process, and fixed Satoshi with a glare. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yamato and Heracles watching the three of them, looking ready to charge forward at the sign of a fight. Reassured by this, Taka turned his gaze back to Satoshi.

The atmosphere around them pulsed with heavy tension while the two boys continued eyeing each other, Karin nervously fidgeting behind Taka, when Satoshi broke eye contact and began walking away. Taka allowed a small smirk to creep across his face, visible only to those who knew him best, and turned to look over his shoulder at Karin. "Are you alright?"

Karin gave him a timid smile, still recovering from her slight scare, and let out a sigh of relief. She blinked, though, when Taka removed the flowers from her arms and walked over to the nearest garbage, unceremoniously dumping the flowers into the bin with a clunk. Karin sent him a curious look as he walked back over, her head tilting slightly to the side in silent question. Taka, in response, reached out to catch hold of her hand, rubbing his fingers over her palm in soft circles. He ignored the wide blush spreading across her face, and instead opened his mouth to say, "Don't take gifts from other guys."

She opened her mouth to respond, her forehead creasing in concern at his uncertain tone, but he continued on. "You're my quarterback. I don't want anyone else to try and take you away."

Karin felt her mouth close, her mind blanking as he pulled the two of them back over to the team, their hands still intertwined together, but wasn't surprised when the soft smile spread across her features. She increased her pace so that she could walk right next to him, her hand tightening around his in reassurance.

There was no reason for him to worry so much, even with her monstrous, and in this case scary, fan base. She was, and would always be, his.


	4. Theme 305: Hold My Hand

**Theme #305 – Hold My Hand**

Even if he understood why he was doing it, Sena still wished the bus driver didn't give him such a strange look when the two of them got on the bus. Granted, the driver probably wasn't used to many high school students getting on a bus to Nagano at eleven o'clock at night. It also didn't help that Suzuna was frantic, fumbling with coins for the bus fare before dragging him towards the back of the bus, even with all the empty seats in the front.

"Suzuna, are you… sure you want to do this?" He already knew the answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

She pulled them into a seat – her by window and him by the aisle – and kept a firm grip on his hand as she clasped it between both of hers on top of the bag in her lap. "I'm sure, Sena. I just can't go back there tonight." Even as she said that, a blush colored her cheeks as Suzuna fidgeted in her seat. "…Thank you for coming with me. I'm sorry for getting you involved."

Sena looked over at Suzuna, feeling the bus start to move underneath them as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's no problem. We'll figure everything out later."

They were mostly quiet after that, and it wasn't long before Suzuna fell asleep with her head on his shoulder – she seemed to prefer him to the window anyway – keeping his hand clasped between hers. Sena pulled his phone out of his pocket, careful not to move too much and wake Suzuna up, and started texting.

Suzuna had been hysterical when she called him around ten-thirty, claiming that she could no longer return home and that she was running away to Nagano. It didn't help that he had been in a sleepy daze, caught right when he was about to go to sleep, but Sena was able to make his brain work long enough to convince her that she couldn't go alone.

Or maybe his brain wasn't working all too well, considering he then offered to go with her.

By that time, it was too late, and the quiver in Suzuna's voice as she thanked him, sniffling all the while, was too much for him to try and say otherwise. From there, he told Suzuna to wait for him at the bus stop, hurriedly throwing a couple pairs of clothes and his wallet into a bag, before finally hanging up on her and proceeding to sneak downstairs without waking his parents up.

Sena was able to make it down into the foyer before he paused, hesitating. He could already guess what kind of trouble he and Suzuna would be in the moment their parents discovered the two of them were gone, if Suzuna's parents didn't already know, of course, and he really didn't want to make his own parents worry too much. With that thought in mind, he doubled back to the kitchen to get some paper, leaving a note for his parents telling him where he was going, who he was with, and that he would probably be home soon. Satisfied, Sena was able to get out the front door and into the street, closing the gate quietly behind him, before another nagging worry crossed his mind.

He had football practice in the morning.

Taking his cell phone out of his back pocket, Sena texted Hiruma, and Mamori, for good measure, telling the two of them what was going on and that he'd have to miss practice the next morning. He took off after that, sprinting down the streets into the city, having to stop every now and then at crosswalks. It was at one of these times, while he was waiting for one of the traffic lights to change, that he decided to check his phone. Sena was surprised to find two texts waiting for him, one from both Mamori and Hiruma, the former expressing her anxiety and worry in the greatest and gentlest of ways while the latter dotted his with various curse words in a roundabout attempt to hide his thinly-veiled concern. They wanted him to keep in contact with them, checking in when he met up with Suzuna - though Hiruma was demanding that he keep checking in at regular half-hour intervals - and when they arrived at Nagano.

He realized this meant he'd be keeping them up tonight, and conveyed his concerns to them through texts. Barely a few seconds had passed when they both responded that it didn't matter, with Hiruma saying he'd be up the whole night anyway (Sena shuddered to think of why that was), so he should keep checking in.

Knowing it was useless to disagree, Sena had texted his okay to them and set off again. He encountered very little stoplights this time around, and was able to make it to the bus stop just as the eleven o'clock bus rolled into the station, a teary-eyed Suzuna already waiting for him, standing along the curb.

After sending his messages to both Hiruma and Mamori and setting his phone to ring at eleven-thirty, Sena slipped his phone back into his pocket and settled down into a more comfortable position. There was a faint pressure on his hand, and he vaguely remembered, as he began to drift off, that Suzuna was still holding tightly onto his hand.


End file.
